digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon 5 Star/Chapter 2
=Chapter 2= Description Natsu has mastered the Hybrid Evolution (or at least the basics). Now they are attacked by a powerful opponent, one of the Guardians, who is aiming to destroy all the other Guardians. Chapter 2: Traitors Natsu returned to the basement. He saw the others had their own partners as well. Teru's looked like a wolf pup made from water. Mei had two. Both resembled white doves, but one had larger, silver-tipped wings while the other had a harder, bigger beak. Sianne's looked like a young girl who was nearly covered in desert-looking clothes. Shiro had a black serpent Digimon behind his back. "Good," Amaranthimon said. "All of you have successfully performed Hybrid Evolution. Now, remember always that the five of you can Hybrid Evolve in unison. To do that, you cry, 'Spirits of One! Unity Hybrid Evolution!' That will be a very useful skill, but only use it as a last-resort. And you must have the same intentions for using that form. It takes a great amount of energy." Amaranthimon was cut of by something slithering down the steps. A huge serpent with ten-inch fangs and piercing yellow eyes came down. "Basilimon?!" Amaranthimon shrieked. "What are you doing here?" "Killing you," he replied, his eyes flickering. He tried to look Amaranthimon in the eyes, but he averted his eyes. Basilimon looked away for a second, then looked right into Amaranthimon's eyes. He didn't die, however, he became a stone statue. The giant snake began to move towards the statue to finish it off. All the humans glanced at each other, then cried, "Spirits of One! Unity Hybrid Evolution!" All five humans and Digimon combined to create one giant Digimon form. It had the head of a tiger, the torso of an armored human, large, draconic arms, large rabbit-like legs, a snake tail, and wings. It held a large sword with two blades. "Exomon!" the new form roared. Its voice sounded like all of its components combined. "Basilimon!" Exomon turned to its opponent. "You have disgraced the name of the Guardians! You are unfit to survive! Termination is necessary to stop you!" "You can never terminate me," Basilimon hissed. "I am a Guardian, you are not. You have no place to pass judgement on us. You can't even begin to scrape the surface of the complexity of being a Guardian! Having new children selected when the old ones move on, getting close to them, only to see them die, whether it be from their job or other causes! It is not fun being a Guardian! But once you become one, you stay one until you are deleted. And it is our duty to do what is best for the good of the Digital World, as well as the human one. Amaranthimon poses a huge threat, as he surpasses the power of any individual Digimon. He can use that power for evil. But if he is erased, that possibility is removed from the equation. Digimon owe humans a huge debt because without humans, Digimon would not exist. I wish to be deleted, so another can take my place, can bear the burden of being a Guardian. So go ahead, fight me, but you will not make it out of this battle." "Oblivion Sword!" Exomon cried, stabbing Basilimon in the eyes with its double-bladed sword. "Basilisk Healing!" Basilimon's eyes were covered in a white glaze, and healed. "See?" he laughed. "I am the superior one!" "Constantly healing yourself won't win you anything!" Exomon yelled. "Tartarus Fist!" It hit Basilimon with its dragon claw. "